A Lyserg and Jeanne romance
by freezedrive
Summary: this takes place after Yoh defeats Zeke and Jeanne has a crush on Lyserg and Marco is playing matchmaker between the two. Jeanne x Lyserg oneshot finished finally


Shaman king

A Lyserg and Jeanne romance

Summary: this takes place after Yoh defeats Zeke and Jeanne has a crush on Lyserg and Marco is playing matchmaker between the two.

A Lyserg and Jeanne romance

It has been a month since the shaman tournament and the defeat of Zeke. The x-laws disbanded but not before one last battle against Zeke's followers.

It was bad it seemed he had spirit sealers as followers. They had sealed Jeanne's spirit and they sealed all the spirits.

"Now you shall pay for the fall of Zeke" and they held a beaten and battered Jeanne over a cliff.

"Iron maiden nooooo" yelled Marco

Just then he let go of her and you could here her screaming for her life because for the first time in her life she was helpless.

But just then Lyserg used his pendulum as a swing by wrapping it around a tree then he swung over the side of the cliff and caught Jeanne at the last minute.

"You shall still d-"he didn't get to finish because Lyserg swung and kicked the spirit sealer unconscious. Now as soon as he knocked the spirit sealer unconscious the spirits were set free.

"That was amazing, you saved my life Lyserg" Gushed a healed Jeanne

"Aw it was nothing I just copied something a saw on batman the animated series" he said as he blushed a deep crimson. "But you defeated him without your guardian ghost" she gushed even more and Lyserg was blushing a shade of red that could melt the polar ice caps. Then totally unexpectedly Jeanne said "my hero" hugged him and kissed him all over his face. "Whoa mama" was all he said before he fainted right on the spot.

What"what happened?" he asked

"Jeanne said my hero after you saved her and kissed you all over your face and you fainted" said Marco

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" said Lyserg

"Neither did anybody else oh and Jeanne is denying that she glomped you"

In the other room

"I did not glomp him" said Jeanne in a bed

"Sure you didn't" said another male ex-law sarcastically as he left the room and Marco entered.

"So how is he doing" she asked

"He's fine he just fainted from the surprise"

"That's good" she said

"So when are you going to admit that you have a crush on him" Marco teased

"I do not have a crush on him"

"then why is there a Lyserg shrine in your casket and your diary says dear diary Lyserg is so handsome he has skin that makes him look like a god and he has an amazing smile plus his eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen and today he saved my life and looked even more handsome uhhh if I wasn't the iron maiden I would ask him to be my boyfriend"(hey I know it's a bit non-jeanneish but hey for the sake of the story lets say she does that secretly)

"I- wait a minute you read my diary!"

She yelled

"Um I accidentally glanced at it?" macro stuttered

"Well I hope you like entering the next shaman tournament as a guardian ghost!" and she changed Shamash into a giant Ax "hey since when can you do that!" he asked "Lyserg taught me"

"Your first date?" he smirked "no! Now prepare to die" then she started swinging her ax and Marco started running and screaming like a little girl. Lyserg and the other x-laws just entered the room and there jaws dropped as Marco got beat up "never look in the iron maiden's diary" he said before blacking out.

"Iron maiden I didn't you could be that violent" said Tobias

"He angered me by invading my privacy, now I wasn't about to take that without taking an action of my own"

"well then why don't we get lunch" said Lyserg, then almost exactly right after that Jeanne rushed into the kitchen and made dinner in 10 seconds flat "now that has to be a world record" said Lyserg. Marco had just come to and found lunch already made and it was pizza, pasta, and other Italian foods

"Are you sure this isn't taken out?" Marco asked

"No we saw her make all this in ten seconds"

"That has to be a world record has she ever thought of opening a restaurant"

"Actually no I haven't" said Jeanne herself

"Well you should this stuff is so good you could outdo the worlds greatest chef" said Lyserg

"Th th th thanks lyserg I'll th th th think abbb bb bb bout it" she stuttered and blushed

hmmmmm she has never stuttered around a boy before' thought Marco perhaps it is time to do some matchmaking

"so what are you up to Lyserg?"

"well I was thinking of going shopping for Christmas"

(yeah it's winter time)

"why don't you go with him iron maiden?"

he asked with an evil look in his eyes

uh oh that's the look he usually gives when he's matchmaking I wonder who will be his victims this time'

"okay I shall accompany Lyserg, oh and Marco what are you up to" she asked.

"oh nothing, nothing at all" said Marco

so Lyserg and Jeanne left for the store

"hey I just thought of a way we can both travel with one two way ticket" said Jeanne "how" asked Lyserg "I simply go in my case and make myself look like a wax figure in the x-ray" "Jeanne!" said Lyserg they were nearing the store

but unknown to them Marco was following them with his matchmaker kit complete with mistletoe. He made ahead of them found a tree waited then put the mistletoe over them. "hey mistletoe" said Jeanne blushing at what it meant "no that is a rare marble berry shrub" he said

darn thought Marco

then Marco took out some real mistletoe and put it over them "now that is real mistletoe" so Jeanne said "you don't have to-"she was cut short by Lyserg grabbing her and kissing her on the neck as if in a trance. When he let go he asked "what happened" and Jeanne was blushing furiously.

"Don't you remember?" She asked

"uh uh"

"Marco what are you doing in that tree"

asked Jeanne and Lyserg in perfect unison. "Ummm Sight seeing?"

"giant spirit control" and this time Marco got his butt kicked by a giant Cloe with a giant AX.

"momeeeeeeeeeeee!" he said before blacking out for the second time today.

"now let's go do that Christmas shopping"

now this time they went undisturbed to the mall. And Jeanne had to strain her from going on a shopping spree but when she got to the clothing shop

"ouch those are some great boot- no must resist temptation" wow I didn't think she cared about mortal things thought Lyserg I want to get her a locket but as a surprise sooooo.

"here is 20 bucks" and then she went on a shopping spree that was too easy he thought

then he got a locket and hid it.

"there that takes care of the Christmas shopping" then Jeanne showed up with 1 bag of clothes

"sorry I couldn't resist anymore" "that's okay just don't go to that store nobody has ever gone in there and resisted spending themselves broke"

"okay, let us go home" said Jeanne

when they got home everybody was gone and left 2 tickets for a movie on the table and a tab for the most romantic French restaurant in town with a table on top of the balcony and a note saying for iron maiden and Lyserg'

"okay that's weird" said Lyserg

"indeed" agreed Jeanne

"well um since they are for us whwwhwhwhwhwhy d d d d d d doesn't we go out tttto dinner and a movie?" she stuttered and blushed a deep crimson.

"sure"

"great I'll go change"

and she went and changed into some clothes she bought earlier today

she went and put on a mega-sexy dress that when she came ready to go Lyserg thought oh hot dog, whoa don't think like a pervert or Marco will kill you

"shall we" said Lyserg "of course" so Jeanne linked her arms with his but unknown to them the Marco, Yoh, Ryo, and trey were spying on them "about time those two got together" said Marco

"yes he probably got her by watching the master" said Ryo "dude then where is he" trey said snickering "you are correct" said Marco "she has been denying that she is in l-o-v-e love with Lyserg even when the proof is right here" and he pulled out Jeanne's case filled with her Lyserg-shrine and diary copies. "dude all I see in her diary are how cool and charming and strong he is" "exactly but Lyserg looks to her like someone of guidance but Jeanne looks to Lyserg as a rock star"

"dude she has too big a crush on that guy" said trey

"agreed but aren't we here for a reason?" Marco

"yeah let's go" said trey

"we don't think so" said two voices when the gang turned around they saw Jeanne and Lyserg "so who wants to die first" said Jeanne with a mallet and Lyserg cracked his knuckles "eep" and they got their butts kicked by Lyserg and Jeanne

when the unofficial couple got to the theater they ran into a street gang of spirit sealers "hand over the girl and nobody—" he was cut short by them using giant spirit control to make a giant spirit holding a giant Ax "you were saying?" they both asked in unison. Then the spirit sealers sealed them but the ax was real and Jeanne still beat them up with an Ax and Lyserg used his pendulum by tying up one and used him to beat up the other spirit sealers.

"why are there such dim-witted people in this realm" asked Jeanne anonymously

"I really wish I knew" said Lyserg

and so the unofficial couple made there way to a romantic movie called… "**Staying Alive!**" (hahahahahahah that's a horror movie)

and so in the movie theater they were in the Lyserg unconsciously put his arm around Jeanne. Jeanne was scared so she grabbed Lyserg and tugged on his arm causing him to blush. After the movie Jeanne was still latched on to his arm "Jeanne its over" "no stop the blood the killing make it stop" said Jeanne in trauma "Jeanne!" "huh oh Lyserg" she said and fainted but Lyserg caught her. When she woke up she wanted to stay in losers arms because she was still in trauma. "the killing oh the killing make it stop Zeke stop" she said still in trauma. In order to snap her out of it she did the only thing he could think of… he kissed on the lips. Jeanne snapped out of her trauma and kissed back and then they French kissed and finally they broke apart. "now lets get to that restaurant shall we?" said Lyserg "yes let's" said a blushing Jeanne

when they got to the restaurant the waiter asked their names

"Lyserg"

"Jeanne"

and the waiter got them some spaghetti for them to eat. And so we have the classic scene where they get caught on one piece of spaghetti and kiss. Lyserg blushes a bit while Jeanne blushes like crazy. After that they take a look at the view. "you know Lyserg I believe I may be in love with someone but don't the courage to tell him because he is kind, loyal, handsome, and is very modest. (sigh) and I am the iron maiden I wasn't I'd tell him" "who is he?" asked Lyserg "oh he is a dowser friend of mine with green hair and perfect skin plus he is an English boy who's parents were killed by Zeke" then slowly the gears in laser's head whirred in is head and when he put the pieces together he blushed big time. "umm jean is that person me?" "yes" replied Jeanne when they face each other they closed the distance between each other slowly and kissed passionately and French kissed while they were at it and then when they pulled apart they heard an ohhhhhhhhhhh and they found the other x-laws Yoh Zeke and the entire crew and so the only response they could find is blushing and anger so lets just say that the hospital worked overtime that night.

THE END


End file.
